Sarge (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Pachakutiq, better known as Sarge, is the overarching antagonist of Season 6 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Initially introduced as the leader of an alien mercenary team, he is revealed to be a noncorporeal demonic entity from the Fear Dimension possessing a duplicate of the late former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson. Although he first thought his mission was to destroy his lover Izel and the Shrike, he later regained his memories and attempted to fulfil his true goal: to bring his kind over to Earth so that they can possess every living being and gain their physical forms. He is portrayed by starring cast member , who also portrayed Nat Jones in Mr. Popper's Penguins and Chuck Muckle in Hoot. History Becoming Sarge Pachakutiq was once a noncorporeal demonic entity from the Fear Dimension and the lover of Izel. He sent her to Earth so that she can open a portal to the realm so that their kind and possess the humans and gain physical bodies. However, in a completely different time and place, an exact duplicate of the human S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson was created when the Di'Allas were destroyed inside the Lighthouse base and was sent to his realm. When Pachakutiq attempted to possess it through spiritual possession, his memories conflicted with Coulson's own, thus confusing him and made him believe that Izel killed his family and stole his memories of them. Growing hostile towards Izel, he entered the physical realm and chased her and the Shrike across the universe for over a hundred years in his pursuit to kill her. When he eventually remembered his name, he believed that it was a term that signaled the death of everything. Adopting the name "Sarge", he recruited several mercenaries over the years to assist him in his campaign, with each of them being inhabitants of the many worlds Izel destroyed in her pursuit of the Di'Allas. The current incarnation consisted of Snowflake, Jaco, Pax and Tinker. At some point during the 21st century, Sarge learnt of Izel targeting Chronyca-2, the homeworld of the Chronicoms, and attempted to set a trap and came close to killing her, but failed and the five were forced to flee the planet. The event was recorded on a video log which Tinker held onto. Arrival on Earth After learning that Izel was heading for Earth, Sarge sent the others to ensure that his arrival would have no complications. Snowflake, Jaco, and Pax, successfully made it through the portal and arrived on Earth. However, after they mourned the death of Tinker, who died due crossing an unstable portal through a concrete wall, they find that Sarge will be arriving at the same place where the Museum of Natural History was built. They then decide to blow it up so Sarge could arrive without any issues. However, just as they were about to, S.H.I.E.L.D. interfered. Butterfly was sent to distract them while the others finished the job. After the museum was successfully blown up, the portal opened and Sarge arrived with his truck, which he used to smash through several S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. He jumps out and confronted Agent Fox, who had Butterfly. After the agent hesitated due to his resemblance of Coulson, Sarge coldly executed him and said he never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. He then drove off with his crew. Stealing Crystals In need of supplies, the four of them robbed a convenience store and took food, magazines and even a shotgun from the owner. They then returned to the truck and drove off just as it began to camouflage. After arriving at a junkyard, Sarge learns that they had no more crystals to power an energy cannon. After a brief disagreement with Pax, Jaco found a jewellery store in which they can use to find the crystals, pleasing Sarge. He and Pax then scouted the junkyard only for a security officer to spot them. Sarge then attempts to shoot him just as he and Pax disappear. Just as they set up their robbery plan, he tells Jaco to keep an eye on Pax and began considering replacing him. He then leads Pax and Snowflake into robbing a jewellery store. After opening a portal to the truck, Sarge heads through to test the cannon with its quartz and topaz outside. However, just as he was about to, he notices the jeweller escaping and returns to find Jaco and Snowflake fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May. As she says the name Coulson, it confuses Sarge just as Snowflake slides the portal underneath May and he closes it so they can escape. As they drove off, Jaco questioned Sarge about it, only for him to say that it simply rings a bell. That night, Sarge and Jaco successfully test their weapon which fires up in the sky and glowing dots to locate the Shrike and their hosts. Chasing Deke Shaw Getting back on course with their mission, Sarge led the three to track down and kill a man, who was revealed to be possessed by a Shrike. They then hunt down a man named Deke Shaw and Sarge uses his face to get close to him. As Deke figures out that it's not him, he escapes and much to the surprise of Sarge and his team, he doesn't behave like any other Shrike. Not taking any chances, they continue hunting him. However, they are then confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D., who have arrived to save Deke. During the struggle, Jaco and Pax are captured by the agency, but just as May defeated Snowflake in combat, Sarge saves her and the two of them take her hostage. While Snowflake wants to kill her, Sarge stops her and says that he has something in mind for her. The two of them then escape with her. Attempted Recruitment In need of more recruits now that Jaco and Pax were apprehended, Sarge plans on turning May over to his own crew. After sending Snowflake to capture another Shrike, Sarge interrogates May about why people react strangely to him. She explains that he looked exactly like Phil Coulson, but Sarge believes that Coulson was in fact an imposter. She rebuffs this and questions him on who he really is. After hearing from Snowflake that her mission was successful, the two of them take May to an unknown place with the Shrike. After shooting the man in the head, Sarge and Snowflake locks her in with him, wishing her luck. After some time, they see that May survived the fight, welcoming her to the team. Sarge then explains that the man possessed by a Shrike, a race of parasitic creatures that have been responsible for destroying countless planets by using the natives as hosts. After she realizes that Sarge and his crew are intending on stopping them, he explains that the parasites serve their creator and that he has been hunting them for over a hundred years. He then reveals that he intends on destroying the Earth when Shrike's creator arrives, so he could finally killed it. Later, as Sarge was driving the truck, May tricks them and subdues Snowflake before him in the front. As Sarge taunts her for having Coulson's face, she is able to subdue him. Unlikely Allies After being brought to the Lighthouse, Sarge is interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D. in their attempts to uncover his past and real name. Mack even attempted to use a hologram of Coulson to try and persuade Sarge into helping them so Jaco could breathe better. Secretly knowing that it wasn't the case, Sarge declined. Jaco's fire-breathing powers were revealed but Mack and Quake got on top of him before he could bust them out. Using one of his tracker devices, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents located two Shrike hosts and captured them in the hopes of saving the hosts. After Mack told Sarge, he knew what would happen but kept quiet. After both hosts cause a violent interaction when in close proximity and created a crystallized explosion, Sarge reveals their weakness against cold exposure, which helped save May and Yo-Yo in time, in exchange for the freedom of himself and his crew. Collision Course Sarge reveals to the agents that the Shrike hosts will converge at a specific site to create a crystallized tower in preparation for the arrival of their creator, referring them as a beast. Mack agrees to Sarge's plan to destroy the tower by assigning Daisy, May and Deke to accompany him and Snowflake to the site. Unknown to Sarge, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents secretly followed them in the Zephyr, but Sarge also secretly planned on using a bomb to kill the beast. On the way, Sarge explained his disinterest in his physical and biological resemblance to Coulson. He then revealed how the creator, now openly referring to her as Izel, explained how she arrived on his planet and destroyed it along with everyone on it, including his family. After they learn of his plan, Sarge regretfully left Snowflake with them and jumped through a portal and onto the Zephyr, where Pax and Jaco were there as well. Sarge informed the two of Snowflake's "death" and then he three took control of the plane. Holding the Mack and Davis hostage and using a laser barrier to keep Yo-Yo at bay. After the tower was destroyed but the bomb failed to detonate, Sarge had Davis fly them to the ship Izel was on. After Yo-Yo captures Pax, he kills him and tells a horrified Jaco to take care of her. He then made contact with Izel, vowing to kill her for what she had done, only for her to say that is memories of his "family" aren't real. An enraged Sarge was later attack and defeated by Mack while Jaco used the bomb and Izel's ship to destroy the Shrike. Revelations Sarge was then brought into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. That time, he was confronted in his holding cell by May who then shot and killed him. After some time, much to the amazement of the agents, Sarge regenerated from his wounds and was resurrected. After learning that May was possessed by Izel, he escaped from his restraints and confronted her in a bunker room, knowing that she was after the Di'Allas in the Gravitonium sphere. As he tried to kill her, Izel explained to him about how he came to be, in which he finally remembered his real name "Pachakutiq". He didn't believe it and vowed to kill her before he was later taken back to his holding cell. After Izel kidnaps Mack and Yo-Yo, May interrogates Sarge, hoping that he may still be Coulson after learning that he had his memories and emotions. He became annoyed and yelled how he wasn't the "cure for her loneliness". The two then noticed how he put a massive dent in the table just before he leaves. He was then visited by Daisy, who wanted to know how he dented the table and to show her what he truly is. He then began to taunt her because he resembled Coulson since he was her father-figure, upsetting her before leaving. She then returned and upon realizing that the memories get stronger after his death, she snaps his neck and kills him. After some time, he came back to life and gains more memories. Wanting out, he unleashes his powers and swipes her away before smashing the doors down. He starts tearing through the Lighthouse for the sword and a way out. He was then confronted by Daisy who had the sword. Knowing that he was becoming a threat, Sarge demanded her to kill him while referring her as "Skye". Realizing that he was willing to sacrifice himself, Daisy dropped the sword and embraced him, calming him down in the process. He then processes what had happened and contemplates what to do next. Final Battle and Death During the final battle, Sarge and May confronted Izel in the temple, where his still-conflicting memories and emotions kept him from finishing off Izel. After May explained to him that the emotions he's feeling was love, he fully remembered who he really was turned on her, stabbing her with his sword and shoving her through the portal. From there, he fully re-embraces his life as his old self. He then converses with Izel, openly demonstrating his returned memories of him sending Izel to open the portal in the first place. The two agreed to complete the mission and bring their people to Earth. After Izel heads through the portal to complete the sequence, Pachakutiq is confronted by Mack, Daisy and Yo-Yo. After Daisy quakes him, his true form is finally revealed and he overpowers her with his returned powers. He then fights Mack and proves too strong for him and effortlessly defeats him. After Mack becomes occupied by the Shrike-possessed Yo-Yo, Pachakutiq arrogantly taunts her efforts and as he notices Izel's return, he vows to make Daisy suffer throughout the rest of her life while possessed by his kind. He is then horrified as he witnesses Izel killed by a still-alive May. Now armed with the sword, Daisy quakes the now-vengeful Pachakutiq as Mack uses the blade to destroy him once and for all. Relationships Allies *Izel † - Enemy, Killer and Attempted Victim turned Ally and Lover **Shrike *The First † *The Second † *The Third † *Sarge's Squad - Teammates **Tinker † Enemies *Jaco † - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Pax † - Former Teammate turned Victim *Snowflake - Former Teammate *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Former Situational Allies **Phil Coulson † (duplicate body) - Host **Alphonso Mackenzie - Killer **Melinda May - Former Hostage and Attempted Victim **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Fox † - Victim **Keller † **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Killer **Trevor Khan **Diaz **Davis † **Deke Shaw - Attempted Victim **Julian *Amit - Former Hostage *Dana - Former Hostage *Harold Simcoe † - Victim *Lindsay *Ray † Quotes }} Trivia *In the comics, Sarge was an alias adopted and used by many characters in the Marvel Comics, including Nick Fury, Jr. *Sarge is the fifth antagonist in the entire TV series whose actor is listed as a series regular, preceded by Grant Ward, Hive, Holden Radcliffe and Doctor Leopold Fitz. *Sarge is the second new character, after Lance Hunter, to be credited as a main character in their first appearance. *Regarding Sarge's physical resemblance to Phil Coulson and backstory, many popular theories included him being Coulson's doppelganger from another universe and that he was a Skrull with Coulson's identity. *It was initially assumed that Sarge would be the main antagonist of Season 6. However, the Shrike's creator Izel was revealed to be assuming that role. **However, despite appearing in the season more than Izel, Pachakutiq could be considered the overarching antagonist due to being the one who concocted the plan and sent her to retrieve the Di'Allas in the first place. *It has been noted that Pachakutiq's true form bears a strong resemblance to Ord, a villain introduced in Joss Whedon's Astonishing X-Men. Producers Jed Whedon and Jeffrey Bell have admitted that Pachakutiq's appearance is loosely based on Ord, though they took care to make sure the resemblance was not too strong, as they are legally prohibited from featuring or mentioning anything related to the X-Men in the show. Navigation Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Demon Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Honorable Category:Vandals Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Grey Zone Category:Deal Makers Category:Protective Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Misanthropes Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Torturer Category:Rivals Category:Possessor Category:Suicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Enigmatic Category:Amoral Category:Monsters Category:Wrathful